Season 29 (2020)
Sesame Street's 29th season will be debuted on Vimeo in May 11, 2020. For this season, The street moves to Italy. This Season will be debuted on channel Multishow in July 6 and on channel Discovery Kids Latam in September 6. Season overview Curriclum The season's main curricular focus is "the power of possibilities, empowering kids to take safe risks and learn from their mistakes. Fewer street stories, and parody segments are employed this season, as studies have shown less parents are co-viewing with their children. Format The season introduces a new opening and closing sequences for the season. The season features a new recurring segments, "Global Thingy", "Imaginary Destination" and "Global Grover". The season also includes new letter and number of the day segments. Cast changes The season introuduces a new human characters for the cast, Felipe, the Video center owner will be played by Paolo Fantoni, Marie, a Sesame Street Sport Court owner was will be played by Giulia Achilli, Curizio, a Sesame Street Pizzeria owner will be played by Curizio, Alberto, a Game center owner will be played by Paolo Romano, Eloise, a Video center's helpful will be played by Maria Luisa Crescenzo and Yuki, a Sound Shop owner will be played by Tiffany Zhou. Set Changes The season introduces many changes to the street set in an effort to modernize the look of the street, evoke a greater sense of community and get viewers to associate with specific locales. Changes include: *The street was curved, expanding the area. *The arbor included a tall fence next to Hooper's Store separating the area from a simple backdrop of great buildings in the distance, and a silver tower with the alphabet painted of red on it. *In the around the corner includes Albert's Game Center, Subway Station and Sesame Street Sport Court wil be have some more curved. and also adding the Restaurant to the set. *Major additions to the set includes a Emanuela and Giorgia's room will be located above to Book-it Shop and also Curizio's room will be located above to Hooper's Store. *The Sesame Street Pizzeria wons a brand new look to this set. *The Telephone Booth was added between Rodney's Sound Shop and Book-it Shop. *The changes was designed by Graeme Haddon and the art director Marco Rossi and the set was constructed by Salini Impregilo and George Aviet Stagging. Sesame Street Set angle 1.png|'Set angle #1' Sesame Street Set angle 2.png|'Set angle #2' Sesame Street Set angle 3.png|'Set angle #3' Sesame Street Set angle 4.png|'Set angle #4' Sesame Street Set - The Arbor.png|'The Arbor' Sesame Street Set - The Arbor angle 2.png|'The Arbor angle #2' Sesame Street Set - Sesame Street Pizzeria.png|'Sesame Street Pizzeria' Sesame Street Set - Big Bird's Nest Area.png|'Big Bird's Nest Area' Sesame Street Set - Around the Corner.png|'Around the Corner' Sesame Street Set - Around the Corner angle 2.png|'Around the Corner angle #2' Sesame Street Set - Telephone Booth.png|'Telephone Booth' Production The Production of the 25 street stories will be began on January 20 and will be wrapped on February 21, 2020. For this season, the street stories moves to Cinecittá Studios in Cinecittá, Rome, Itally and will be have been split into three parts. Major Filming the street sketches will be began in January 26 on Sunday until the February 1, 2020 on Saturday when the production will be wrapped. Episodes Episodes 2901 - 2945 (45 episodes) *Episode 2901 - The Sesame Street welcomes a italian neighbors *Episode 2902 - Louie Considers Moving *Episode 2903 - Lost and Found *Episode 2904 - Mexico on Sesame Street *Episode 2905 - David Creates a Brand New Book for Giorgia *Episode 2906 - David is a Sick beacause he ate pizza *Epísode 2907 - Bye Bye, Birdie *Episode 2908 - The 4 Wheels Game *Episode 2909 - Mucko Pollo, A Grouch Explorer *Episode 2910 - What movie do you want to watch? *Episode 2911 - I Promise *Episode 2912 - Rosita Meets Frogs Wearing Crown *Episode 2913 - Enjoying the Basketball on Sesame Street Sport Court *Episode 2914 - The Helpful Cloud *Episode 2915 - Yuki's Lucky Day *Episode 2916 - Everything Comes In and Out *Episode 2917 - The Amazing Alphabet Race *Episode 2918 - David wants to be Adult *Episode 2919 - Penguin Loves to Sing *Episode 2920 - Jealous, Me? *Episode 2921 - It's Book Day on Book-it Shop *Episode 2922 - Miles's Band Pratice *Episode 2923 - Everyone That if Faint When Somebody Gives Kiss *Episode 2924 - The Kindness Kid *Episode 2925 - The Raiders of the Lost Exam *Episode 2926 - Who's Captain Whale? *Episode 2927 - Street Food *Episode 2928 - Leaves Your Troubles *Episode 2929 - Big Bird Finds a Turtle *Episode 2930 - Carnivale Party on David's House *Episode 2931 - The Defunct is the greatest *Episode 2932 - Rocking Rollie *Episode 2933 - Where's Giorgia *Episode 2934 - Best Pet in the World *Episode 2935 - David makes a Radio Station *Episode 2936 - Friendship Games *Episode 2937 - Jack's Big Jump *Episode 2938 - Solar Eclipse *Episode 2939 - Lucy The Lazy Lizard *Episode 2940 - Shape O-Bots *Episode 2941 - How to Train Your New Champion? *Episode 2942 - Clothing Drive *Episode 2943 - Goldilocks Makes a Mess *Episode 2944 - Picture This *Episode 2945 - Journey To the Past or the Future Notes *This is the first season with 45 episodes produced. *The Season includes adaptations of Latin American programs. for example, the 10 episodes from children's program Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum of TV Cultura , one episode from the children's programs Mundo da Lua of TV Cultura and the other two episodes from humoristic program El Chavo del Ocho will be adapted for the street stories of this season. *This first season includes new 25 street stories that will be shown on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and some 20 street stories from seasons 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 40, 46, 47 and 48 from the original Sesame Street and one from Talk, Listen and Connect, a resource video of Sesame Street, which also will be shown on Tuesdays and Thursdays. *This first season also includes a great cameo appearences of cold-open segment Charli's Body Movement and also a cameo appearences of Gina, Bob, Luis, Maria, Gordon, Susan, Miles, Alan, Gabi, Chris, Nina. Cast *Giorgia: Giorgia Boni *Emanuela: Emanuela Rei *David: Davi Eduardo de Oliveira *Curizio: Curizio *Felipe: Paolo Fantoni *Alberto: Paolo Romano *Eloise: Maria Luisa Crescenzo *Marie: Giulia Achilli *Yuki: Tiffany Zhou *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar 'Muppets™ of Sesame Street' *Pam Arciero, Martin P. Robinson, Frank OZ, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, R. Bruce Conelly, Joey Mazzarino, Tim Lagasse, Ryan Dillon, Brian Muehl, Natalie Duarte, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Jim Martin, Erin Marshall, Matt Vogel, NoelMacNeal, Jim Henson, Camile Bonroa, Dave Goelz, Carmen Osbahr, Bill Barreta, Louise Gold, Leslie Carara-Rudolph, David Stephens, Jennifer Banhart, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Rickey Boyd, PeterMacKennan, Katryn Mullen, Alyce Martins. 'Cameo Appearences' *Charli Delaney, Emilio Delgado, Roscoe Orman, Desiree Casado, Chris Knowings, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Olamide Faison, Loretta Long and Suki Lopez. Season 29 Credits *Executive Producer: Wendy Douglas *Executive Producer (Sesame Workshop): Benjahmin Lenhmann *Co-Executive Producers: Marjorie Kaplin, Annita Romanelli *Coordinating Producers: April Chadderon, Mario Anniballi *Supervising Producers: Mel Rogan, Denise Bracci *Senior Producer: Mauro Venditti *Senior Producer (Sesame Workshop): Dr. Lewis Berstein *Producers: Melissa Dino, Julie Greene, Carol Lynn-Parente *Co-Producer: Ginger Brown *Directed by: Ian Munro, Kevin Clash, Yuri Rossi, Ken Diego, Matt Vogel, Susan Oliver, Paolo Massari, Victor DiNapoli, Chuck Vinson, Jim Martin, Nadine Zylstra, Jon Stone *Head Writer: Duncan Fine *Writers: Enrico Audenino, Alessandro Zullato, Giorgia Boni, Dario Carraturo, Emanuela Canonico, Tamra Palmer, Joey Mazzarino, Mario Bellina, Lou Berger, Judy Freudberg, Davi Eduardo de Oliveira, Ray Boseley, Emily Perl Kingsley, Marco Rossi, Luis Santeiro, Cameron Clarke, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Executive Vice-President and Creative Director: Brown Johnson *Creative Director: Nadia Benussi *Script Producer: Julie Greene *Associate Script Producer: Judy Tanner *Production Designers: Graeme Haddon, Victor DiNapoli *Muppets, Costumes and Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Lara MacLean, Chelsea Carter, Jane Pien, Stephen Rontodaro, Ed Christie, Graeme Haddon *Senior Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash *Music Director: Maurizio D'Aniello *Associate Music Director: Mauro Tondini *Director of Music Arrangements: Francesco Cerrato *Music Coordinator: Chris Harriott *Original Songs: Chris Cerf, Tony Geiss, Mark Radice, Joe Raposo, Stephen Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Chris Harriott, David Axlerod, Sam Pottle, Gail Sky King, Paul Jacobs *Production Supervisor: Nigel Shaw *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Art Director: Marco Rossi *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Artists: Matt Hatton, Pete Ortiz *Set Design Consultant: Graeme Haddon *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Costume Designers: Maria Sabato, Lindsey Regan-Evans *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen, Madox Couternary-Foster *Prop Builders: Karen Palmer, Ross Morrisson *Associate Producers: Helena Harris, Carol Lynn-Parente, Dr, Lewis Berstein, Tood J. James, Skye Loneragan, Katie Houbury *Production Coordinators: Luisa Barone, Alessia Berardo *Post Production Coordinators: Darren MacLean, Cecilia Conti *Unit Production Managers: Gleen G. Gaynor, Andrea Foletti *Unit Managers: Robby Johnston, Vincenzo La Gatta *Unit Nurses: Kerry Smith, Fiona Wilson *Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Ian Astrigde, Nadine Zylstra, Susan Oliver, Ken Diego, Paolo Massari *Production Stage Manager: Aaron Clarke *Stage Managers: Geoff Dood, Hank Niemark *Assistants to the Producer: Myles Carney, Cristina Festa *Production Assistants: Marco Palese, Nick Russell, Lisa Downs, Salvatore Bona, Lindsey Chapman, Gianluca Danese *Early Childhood Producer: Helen Martin *Child Talent Coordinator: Carrie Haugh *Talent Coordinator: Danette de Sena *Associate Talent Coordinator: Paul Smith-Evans *Technical Director: Mike Mitchell *Technical Assistants: Cal Callaghan, Mikky Young *Lighting Director: Anthony Barrett *Lighting Asssistant: Shaw Vanderberg *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake-Norton, Julio Macat, Matt Cleary *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Video: Bill Burd *Videotapes: George Gryllis *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Roberto Arnone, Giulio Chiominto, Justin Rule, Robert T. Frankel *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Nicholas G. Rogers, Steve Ruggeiro *Utility: Keith Guadarrama, Francesco Argenizano, Chuck Tutinio, Gordon Price *Boom: Dan Guachione *Vision Switcher: David Everett *Post Production Software; AVS4YOU *Editors: Luca Maria Papaleo, John Tierney, Csabo Kadar, Carrington Judd *Assistant Editor: Simon Martin *Visual Effects: Luke Sutherland *Audio Mixers: John Wyatt, Corrado Azzaratti *Re-Recording Mixers: Alessio Fagrelli, Roberto Cappannelli *Sesame Street Opening Sequence: **Location Cameras: Tim Mason, Mark Chapman **Location Sound: Aaron Quirk **Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso **Animation: Kingsoft Animation **Facilites by: Global Television **Original Music: Joe Raposo *Make-Up: Lisa Soames, Kristy Snape, Veronica Caboni *Hair Stylist: Agnese Colotti, Troy Follington *Wardrobe: Kylie Dunn, Gary Bigieni, Maria Gallo *Scenic Artists: Maggie Ryan, Fabrizio D'Aprino *Script Supervisors: Alisa Smeaton, Alessia Riverruzzi *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles *Production Manager: Bruce Dufty *Transportation: Leonardo Goicura, Susan Dufty, Luigi Lumbari *Manager of Production Accounting: Rica Setto *Production Accountants: Moneypenny, Francesca Bossi *Runner: Samantha Clayton *Continuity: Maggie Powell *Executive Assistant: Ivy Gaymer *Vice-President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Education and Research Team: Myndi K. Brooks, M.A., Jennifer Kothler Clarke, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Jane Sun Park, M.A., Evangelian Pope, John Rosenberg, M.A., Gerald Johnson, M.A. *Director of Buisness Affairs: Linda Stone *Facilites Manager: Martin Johnston *NEP Facilites: Bruce Lanzer, Frank Lanzer, Jill Stewart *Special Thanks To: Tracks Post Production, Definition 6, Celefex, Vicini, RGB Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab *Recorded at Cinecittá Studios in Cinecittá, Rome, Italy See Also *Sesame Street Season 29 Set Model Gallery Copyrights *Sesame Workshop®, Sesame Street®, and associated characters, trademarks, servicemarks, and design elements are trademarks and copyrights owned by Sesame Workshop. © 2020 Sesame Workshop. Muppets™ is a registred trademark of The Muppet Studio, LLC. All rights reserved. Category:Sesame Street Seasons